Un no-cuento de hadas
by amulet vanilla
Summary: Y tu lo sabes siempre lo has sabido el no era para ti, tampoco lo fue pero podra ser? Claro que dudas todo por que tu lucy te enamoraste desde el primer momento en que lo viste a el tu mejor amigo 'para siempre' Natsu Dragneel. Nalu?


"Y tu lo sabes siempre lo has sabido el no era para ti, tampoco lo fue pero podra ser? Claro que dudas todo por que tu lucy te enamoraste desde el primer momento en que lo viste a el tu mejor amigo 'para siempre' Natsu Dragneel"-draable/one-shot NALU-no correspondido. Los personajes no me pertenece -si asi fuera los dragon slayer ya habrian encontrado a sus dragones y layla seguro que guardaria un secreto de su muerte que vamos 7 de julio ahi ay happy encerrado- si no a su unico creador -troll- Hiro Mashima, mas la la -horrible- historia y su trama si cualquier parecido a otros fic es pura coincidencia -lee muchos fic asi que sus ideas aveces son inspiradas en otras y cuando eso para su cerebro ase fjfnkfkddiksks-

Y ahi estaba en su habitacion a oscuras a ella le decian que era demasiado fuerte por saber sobrellevar la muerte de su madre de niña la muerte de su prima y su padre ase menos de un año. Pero ella sabia que no era fuerte ella era debil, cobarde y mas. Cobarde por que nunca pudo decirle sus sentimientos Y prefirio seguir con esa 'amistad' y por ulimo habia salido huyendo cuando se hubo enterado de aquella noticia por la cual ahora esta asi. Era debil porque prefiere quedarse ahi escondida antes de ir y enfrentarlos a todos, era mas que eso por que se hubo enamorado de la unica persona que no debio natsu dragneel su mejor amigo y el mas popular Pero tambien lo sabias el era un mujeriego siempre te vio como la unica chica-chico con la cual podia hablar sin tener que usar sus encantos y aun asi te preguntas 'por que de el?'

Asi es por que has enamorado de el simple por que en el siempre se habia mostrado real con tigo que estupida eras porque a ella tambien se la mostraba a ella la que era su mejor amiga la chica que estudiaba en el extrangero de la cual el estaba enamorado: lisanna Pero claro como no se iva a enamorar de ella que era de las mas lindas de la escuela, se preocupaba de su apariencia,y era bondadosa con todos sin mencionar que era la chca mas popular

'NALI' asi los llamamos por que si yo incluso acepto que son la pareja mas genial tu como capian de quipo de futbol y ella como proxima capitana de las animadoras eran perfectos junos Siempre lo negaban todo pero las miradas los rozes accidentales los sonrojos compartidos los delataban se amaban y quien era ella para meerse si abia una minima oportunidad claro

Nunca se preocupo por si misma era muy poco agraciada lentes frenillos y trenzas era para identificarse una rata de biblioteca sus amigos de reducian solo a 8 personas: natsu del (cual esta anamorada)levy (era lista pero mas linda que ella)erza,gray (sus autoproclamados hermanos mayores)lisanna (se portaba genial con ella)sting (un rubio que siempre fastidiama mas sin embargo la apoyaba) y roguey gageel ( se conocian desde niños y gageel era novio de levy)

Recuardan cuando comente que siempre negaban el NALI los involucrados pues eso era hasta esa naña en la cual entre risas y felicidad de la fiesta de cumpleaños de el lo habian anunciado el feliz noviazgo 7 de julio: ya no solo el aniversaria que celosamente guardaba de la muerte de su madre era el cumpleaños de natsu y el aniversario. De una relacion de la cual ella no estaba involucrada Y ahi en media de su habitacion a oscuras en la noche abrzando sus rodillas se encontraba la proagonista de esa historia llorando por ese amor del cual nunca tuvo nada mas que una amistad

-Que...ironico...no?-entre hipos susurro eso por que si era ironico Siempre el principe eligia a ala sirvienta que siempre fue su amor verdadero la sirvienta dejava de serlo y se convertia en princesa pero no fue asi

El principe eligio ala princesa y la sirvienta se quedo llorando pues el final feliz que habia leido fuel una farsa de la cual ella se dejo llevar mas nunca fue real y llorando la pobre sirvienta se pregunto 'por que no me mato el dragon?' Y acabo con esa burbuja de la cual no queria aceptar su verdarera realida

Y esto se acabo perdon si quedo feo...ok yo misma lose quedo horrible pero esque lo eh publicado desde la tablet y de echo lo escribi en mi celular y para pasarlo ala tablet tuve que enviar mensajes por facebook copiarlo de mi bandeja de mensajes todo un lio y luego tuve que areglarlo mas separado porque cuando lo puse aqui antes de segun yo editarlo todo estaba revuelto pero en fin si alguien lo leyo no les cuesta nada dejarme un review y criticarme . Lo siento tanto por las faltas de ortografia por que soy de las qie les gusta que lo que escriba sea perfecto que en fin enverdad grasias por leer. Por si les interesa es mi primera historia tenia planeado hacelo nalu pero salio esto por nose creeo que leo mucho drama y quedo en un nali pareja cual solo me gusta como amigos y nalu no correspondido aunque yo sea de las primeras en querer ver a nashi *-* sin mas que decir

BYE-BYE se despide amu de su primer lo que se grasias


End file.
